fish_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcharhinus perezi
Carcharhinus perezi (''Caribbean reef shark)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Chondrichthyes Order: Carcharhiniformes Family: Carcharhinidae Genus: Carcharhinus Species: Carcharhinus perezi Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; reef-associated; depth range 1 - 65 m, usually 1 - 35 m. Subtropical; 33°N - 35°S, 100°W - 33°W. Distribution: Western Atlantic: Florida, USA to southern Brazil, including the northern Gulf of Mexico and the Antilles. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 3 m (male), 2.95 m (female); weight: 69.9 kg; age: ?''' ''Short description:'' .A heavy-bodied shark with a "typical" streamlined shape, the Caribbean reef shark is difficult to distinguish from other large requiem shark species. It usually measures 2–2.5 m (6.6–8.2 ft) long; the maximum recorded length is 3 m (9.8 ft) and the maximum reported weight is 70 kg (150 lb). The coloration is dark gray or gray-brown above and white or white-yellow below, with an inconspicuous white band on the flanks. The fins are not prominently marked, and the undersides of the paired fins, the anal fin, and the lower lobe of the caudal fin are dusky. The snout is rather short, broad, and rounded, without prominent flaps of skin beside the nostrils. The eyes are large and circular, with nictitating membranes (protective third eyelids). There are 11–13 tooth rows in either half of both jaws. The teeth have broad bases, serrated edges, and narrow cusps; the front 2–4 teeth on each side are erect and the others increasingly oblique. The five pairs of gill slits are moderately long, with the third gill slit over the origin of the pectoral fins. The first dorsal fin is high and falcate (sickle-shaped). There is a low interdorsal ridge running behind it to the second dorsal fin, which is relatively large with a short free rear tip. The origin of the first dorsal fin lies over or slightly forward of the free rear tips of the pectoral fins, and that of the second dorsal fin lies over or slightly forward of the anal fin. The pectoral fins are long and narrow, tapering to a point. The dermal denticles are closely spaced and overlapping, each with five (sometimes seven in large individuals) horizontal low ridges leading to marginal teeth. ''Biology:'' Found on continental and insular shelves, often near drop-offs on the outer edges of reefs. May rest on the bottom. Usually found in reefs, at less than 30 m deep. Feed on bony fishes, including bigeyes (Priacanthidae). Viviparous. Size at birth below 73 cm. A dangerous species implicated in an abortive attack on divers in the Caribbean. Meat is prepared dried salted for human consumption, hides for leather, liver for oil, carcasses for fish meal. ''Life cycle and mating behavior:'' Distinct pairing with embrace. Viviparous, placental. ''Main reference:'' '''Compagno, L.J.V., 1984. FAO Species Catalogue. Vol. 4. Sharks of the world. An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. Part 2 - Carcharhiniformes. FAO Fish. Synop. 125(4/2):251-655. Rome: FAO IUCN Red List Status: NEAR THREATENED (''NT)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Traumatogenic Human uses: Fisheries: commercial. Category:Carcharhinidae, Sharks